Passing Notes
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: We've all done it at one point. The gods are no exceptions. Read and laugh along with Aphrodite as some of your favourite characters pass notes during Zeus's lectures. All's fair in love and war. Read, Review and enjoy.
1. Getting Kissy

**Passing notes.**

_A.N. Welcome to my newest story. PASSING NOTES. We've all done it at one point or another, so why should the gods be any exeption. This one is between Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite, with a bit of humour thrown in. To anyone reading my story Random OneShots, it's not just going to be the story that's random, I will update maybe every sunday or just randomly, keep your eyes peeled and your laughter loud._

_I do not own Percy Jackson, the gods or the paper, I typed this up. But I do not know if I own the joking side of these people, but it's really fun to make it funny._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there.<strong>

_Why are you writing to me? We're in one of Father's lectures. For that matter, why am I replying?_

**Cause you love me...**

_Firstly, it's __because__. Secondly, I DO NOT!_

**Keep on denying it. Oh wait, you can't. You love me Athena.**

_I would never love an idiot Kelp Head such as yourself, I have better things to do. Like gouging my eyes out with a fork._

**You said you would never, that doesn't mean you couldn't. Plus, wouldn't that hurt. A lot.**

_Oh, Poseidon, it's sarcasm you simple minded fool. Plus, I didn't give you a loophole, I could never fall in love with you because LOVE DOESN'T EXSIST._

What am I, sushi?

_How did you get this arguement, Aphrodite?_

Well, you guys kept making it appear on each other's thrones, so I got interested and got Hephaestus to intercept it.

**Typical. You got interested in something that doesn't concern you.**

_Big word Aphrodite._

Thanks. Hephaestus has been teaching me.

**Should we be concerned that she's being nice to Hephaestus, or worried and send her to Apollo.**

HEY! I can be nice to Hephaestus.

**Prove it.**

**Holy Hades Aphrodite. I didn't mean for you to kiss him in front of the entire Olympian council!**

Oops.

_Aphrodite, I think you have at least one more brain cell than Kelp Head, but really. Kissing Hephaestus in front of the entire council... no words have been invented to describe how shocked I am._

**Well, on the plus side, have either of you seen the dreamy look Hephaestus is wearing?**

_Shut up Water Weed. Have you seen the looks the other council members are giving her, I think she's really going to be sent to Apollo at the end of this meeting._

Still a part of this conversation here.

**No need to get touchy Aphrodite.**

_Don't you mean kissy?_

**Good one Athena.**

Oh, SHUT UP!

**There's the Aphy we all know and despise.**

_Despise, nice one. For a pathetic idiot._

**That hurts Athena.**

_Good, now all of us should shut up, put pens down and listen to father, or in your cases, brother and nephew?_

See ya Athena.

**Ta rah sweetie.**

"Athena, why did you lunge for Poseidon? Athena, take him out of the chokehold. Aphrodite why are you laughing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun to write, if you want any specific pairings and would like to request them. Go somewhere else, I write for me and me alone. These are for fun, I just post them to do something with my life. But on a better note. I WENT BACK TO COLLEGE! It still sucks but my class are as cheerful as ever, I even got a cheer as I walked into the classroom, bless 'em.<strong>

**So for now this is Vamp2B, signing off. Also, where are my Wagon Wheels!**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Pothena.**


	2. Piffle

Hey.** Thanks to everyone who read my story that I posted not too long ago, not even an hour ago, but I had already started a new chappie straight after I posted the story, I have finished it and decided to treat you all to it, aren't I so nice.**

**Sorry, I didn't mention in the last chappie, the main people will be Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite, with some guests, this guest is Hephaestus, he shall be appearing in later chapters as well, this is a series so don't worry, it'll have connections to some of your favourite lines.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, the gods or anything of the sort and don't worry about my wagon wheels(Check last chapter's A.N at the bottom) I ate them all. :'( . Enjoy the story.**

**Vamp2B.**

**P.S. Poseidon is BOLD, Athena is ITALICS, Aphrodite is UNDERLINED and guests will be regular.**

* * *

><p>Chap 2.<p>

Hey guys!

_Really Aphrodite, your sending a letter!_

It's not just her.

**HEPHAESTUS!**

Are you going to start a rant about how we never get along, I thought last week would have proved that we can!

_Last week neither of us believed that you two would ever kiss._

**My throat still hurts from last week.**

That was a funny image.

_Too right._

I was kind of hoping that you'd kiss.

_Aphrodite! Really?_

**Aphy...!**

Sweetheart, leave them be, until the meeting is over at least. Zeus would get really mad if they interrupted his "important" speech by making out.

_I would never kiss Water Weed!_

**Sweetheart?**

_Out of his sentance you caught SWEETHEART, why are you calling Aphrodite sweetheart anyway?_

Bye!

See you later.

_Aphrodite!_

**Hephaestus!**

_Great, they're ignoring us! This is your fault._

**I have a plan.**

_We're doomed._

**Just read. Hephaestus, you've got lip gloss on.**

I do not.

He doesn't, I made sure to apply lip gloss AFTER I kissed him before the meeting.

**HA!**

We walked right into that one.

Oh yeah.

Not a word, either of you.

_Not a word._

**My lips are sealed.**

_Great idea Poseidon, now, how to get superglue._

There's no need to glue your lips to him Athena, he already wants them attatched.

_APHRODITE..._

**Aphrodite...**

Sweetie, drop it and we'll go shopping after the meeting.

Are you sure, we can sit in and watch a movie... I know you don't like it when little children stare...

_Did she..._

**Yup, Aphrodite is offically insane, we need to take her to Apollo.**

I am not insane! I just want some peace and quiet with my husband!

Sure sweets, we can sit in with a movie.

**I'm going to be sick, you can feel their love through the page.**

_I need a bucket._

Idiots.

_I resent that, I'm the wisdom goddess. Can't say the same for Old Barnecle beard._

**HEY!**

_Your head is full of piffle._

**Meaning...**

Nonsense.

_You know that word?_

I was looking in a dictionary once, for a word describing boring, and I came across Piffle, it's my favourite word.

**Of course it is.**

War is piffle.

I couldn't agree more. Now one of you cause a distraction, I want to get out of here!

**Okay, Athena, I love you.**

"Athena don't lunge at Poseidon. Athena, he's turning purple. Thank you, we may now- where did Aphrodite and Hephaestus go?"

* * *

><p>A.N I like the word Piffle, don't you? I actually got it from the Oxford English Dictionary, where I was trying to find a good word for idiot, found Piffle and thought, funny word, AWESOME! In case you didn't know in the last two chapters, it is Zeus telling Athena to stop trying to kill Poseidon and I seriously love making Poseidon tell Athena he loves her, aww. Nice distraction, right Aphrodite?<p>

Aphrodite: Thanks, that meeting was going on forever...

Me: So, what movie did you decide to watch with Hephaestus?

Aphrodite: We watched Sleeping beauty.

Me: I love that film, it's my favourite fairytale. But Aurora's beauty could never compare to yours.

Aphrodite: I'll do my best to send you a DECENT boyfriend, considering you are telling the truth in your stories. By the way, how DID you get the notes?

Me: I stole them from Poseidon's room on Olympus when he and Athena were making out on his sofa, trust me, had I been in there a few minutes longer, scarred for LIFE!

Aphrodite: Too darn right. Well, I have to go, I have a date tonight. *Walks off*

Me: USE PROTECTION! *To audience* Who am I kidding, they'll have a baby on the way soon, just kidding. I hope.

Me: I don't own anything mentioned in this A.N, I certainly do not hold any credit for the above and just to let you know, the idea came from someone who was writing Katniss and Peeta sharing notes before the reaping, also called Passing Notes, only my jabs are mine, if you choose to call Poseidon Water Weed, go ahead, I have nothing better to do than make up insults all day.


	3. Hephaestus Is Sick!

**A.N. I was bored when I wrote this last night, and really tired, so it's awful and short, I promise the next chapter will be better, and probably about food because I'm rather hungry and desperate to write a new chappie. The guest for this chapter is... (DUN DUN DUN) Lady Artemis, goddess of moon, maidens and chastity, I think that's all of them.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or anyone else in this story, because if I owned Percy Jackson, the world would be a disaster, because Pothena would have arrived, Aphrodite would be with Hephaestus, and we wouldn't have that STUPID ending for SoN, who does that, writes a whole book, then ends in a major cliffie to wait until AUGUST, I'm whining about it to my classmates whenever I am in college. Also, if I owned Percy Jackson, I'd make Trinton try and drown himself.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>I'm bored...<span>

_Really Aphrodite, can't you just pay attention to this meeting instead of dragging in me and the riff-raff?_

**Riff-raff, what's a riff-raff?**

_You're a simple-minded fool Poseidon, please, go away._

**Well. I can see where I'm not wanted.**

_At last!_

Athena, be nice, I invited him to this conversation, because I'm bored and Hephaestus is sick, my poor baby!

_Honestly Aphrodite, he has a head cold and you've cooped him up in bed all day, it's just a case of a cold._

I'm worried about him... so pass the time with me, or until we've paid enough attention that you guys can cause a distraction for me again.

**Truth or Dare Athena.**

_Truth, we're in a meeting, we can't do dares._

Do you think me and Hephaestus make a cute couple?

**Aphrodite!**

_Honestly, not really, but you both bring out the best in each other, it's an ancient tale of Beauty and the Beast and truthfully Aphrodite, you both need each other._

Thank you Athena. I think I'm going to cry.

**Don't you dare. If Zeus found out...**

_Now you care for the rules, how would you like it if I just cried._

What in HADES are you doing?

**Who's this?**

Artemis.

Hi Artemis.

Hullo Aphrodite.

**Hey Artemis.**

Hullo uncle.

_Hey Artemis._

Hello Athena, how are things today?

_Aphrodite's bored and missing Hephaestus, so Poseidon tried to start a game of truth to pass the time._

Sounds very... trivial.

**Huh?**

Unimportant.

I heard your using large words, I suppose Athena's been tutoring you?

_Actually it was Hephaestus, he's been letting her read the dictionary._

Impressive.

I give him a word of the day and if he gets what it means by lunchtime... he gets rewarded.

Athena, Poseidon, cause a distraction, I really don't want to listen to Aphrodite's... rewards.

_On it._

"Athena, don't kill Poseidon, thank you- where did Aphrodite go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. You gotta love my endings. Thanks to Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep for being my first reviewer, and thanks to everyone who put me on story alert, favourites and such, you're all such a great inspiration. I'd also like to thank Rick Riordian, for making Percy have such funny lines in the books, although the movie sucked.<strong>

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**Pothena.**


	4. Voldemort's Stomach

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter. Honestly, I'm surprised this is so popular. Is it because everyone can relate to passing notes? Ah yes. A new chapter, this time Athena starts off the note, aww, they taught her well.**

**Athena: I hardly think this is the time for cooing.**

**Me: Just because you're locked in my closet with Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hephaestus.**

**Athena: EXACTLY, do you know how weird it is when Aphrodite and Hephaestus start... making out?**

**Me: All's fair in love and war, and making out.**

**Athena: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Touchy... I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods. I do not even own a closet. There.**

* * *

><p><em>Gods this is boring.<em>

**Athena!**

You're starting a note?

_Whats so surprising about that?_

**You've never started a note. EVER.**

Hehe, I'm surprised you even thought to do it.

**Lets ask questions.**

_I'll go first. Poseidon, why are you an idiot?_

I bet he landed on his head in Voldemort's stomach!

_Harry Potter, I'm impressed._

Thanks.

**Hephaestus really has changed you, hasn't he?**

Well, you two have changed as well, you're both more relaxed and peaceful... it's sweet.

**WE WILL NEVER DATE!**

_EVER!_

You two really don't want to discuss this topic, do you?

_Finally you understand that!_

**Thank Zeus, I was beginning to wonder if she ever would.**

My feet hurt.

_You're wearing heels, of course they'll hurt._

**Holy Hades Aphrodite, that wasn't an invitation to throw your shoes at the wall and plant your feet in Hephaestus's lap, how did you get the heel embedded in the wall anyway, last I checked it was marble.**

_Wasn't the last time you checked when I bashed your head against it?_

**Maybe...**

Oh shut up, the pair of you, this meeting is annoying, why do we need to listen to Zeus talk about winds all day!

_Because we can't ignore a summons from the king of the gods?_

**Because Zeus is a brat when nobody pays him any attention?**

Because you three need to shut up and listen to this!

_Who is this?_

Hera.

Eeep.

_Uh oh._

**Run for your immortal lives!**

"Poseidon? Athena? Aphrodite?"

"Cold floor! Cold floor!"

"What did you expect? It's marble!"

"Like I said... run for your immortal lives!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The value of humour, if you didn't know, it was Zeus speaking, then Aphrodite, Athena and finally Poseidon. And to ease Athena's discomfort, I have brought out my favourite god of all time: HEPHAESTUS!<strong>

**Poseidon*from inside imaginary closet*: Aphrodite is crying, can't you just let me out!**

**Me: I'm not helping you come out of the closet!**

**Hephaestus: That sounds really... odd.**

**Me: Meh, we all KNOW he has the hots for Athena.**

**Poseidon: Do not.**

**Me: Denile! Well, I have to go, see you guys soon(hopefully) and if I don't update in the next few days I'll have one of my family update the reason.**


	5. Everyone's Left Us

**A.N: Man, I am soo sorry, I haven't updated in a week!, so I'm forcing myself to do a double update and I shall be updating weekly on a Wednesday for this story and a Sunday for Random OneShots, this is a promise okay.**

**Athena: She's let us out of the closet!**

**Poseidon: Thank Zeus.**

**Me: Yeah, I got shot with a lightning bolt. And I hope you two realised you could have just melted the lock or something!- Hey where did my other guests go? *Glares at Poseidon***

**Athena: Relax Kayleigh, they went to "catch up".**

**Me: Oh. Never mind, on with the story...**

**Poseidon: Forgetting something?**

**Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods, please note this because I seriously DON'T.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, I'm bored...<strong>

_Same here._

**You're writing back?**

_I am bored kelp head, and there is nothing better to do._

I think Zeus needs to lighten up.

_Hello Aphrodite, joining in the conversation?_

What conversation, all you both have done is say your bored! And yes, I am.

**Oh joy.**

Sarcasm doesn't befit you, you imbecile.

_I'd hi-five you, but your three thrones down from me, so, good job Aphrodite, I owe you a hi-five later._

I'll hold you to it.

**When does this meeting finish?**

When father declares it finished.

**Who is this?**

Who do you think?

Hephaestus!

APOLLO!

Oh.

_Apollo, why are you writing to us?_

Because you guys talked first, then I wanted to join in.

**Yey, another guy!**

Idiot.

_I agree._

**You know you love me Athena.**

You know you love me Aphy...

I assure you, I'm happily married thank you very much.

_And I'd rather eat a spider than love you Poseidon._ **(A.N. I really loved writing this one!)**

**You hate me THAT MUCH?**

_Wasn't it obvious?_

What does obvious mean?

Easily seen or clear. Adjective.

Artemis was right, you HAVE been reading the dictionary!

_A gold star for the simple-minded._

**We get gold stars!**

Awesome.

_I think we need a distraction, I really want to laugh right now._

Same here.

**My butt hurts.**

Really didn't need to know that.

_My thoughts exactly._

You're agreeing with each other?

_Shut up!_

**Apollo, I would advise you follow Athena's advice, otherwise you get attacked.**

This coming from the guy who keeps getting attacked by her?

How long is this meeting going to last?

So you can get cosy with Hephaestus? *Wink*

No duh!

And she's returned!

_She has her moments, I'll admit, but honestly, Aphrodite is a decent person._

**When she's not armed with makeup.**

Still here, you know.

_Sorry._

**I think this is one of the longest notes we've ever written, this lecture must be going on forever...**

_I just looked up, everyone else is gone._

**Oh.**

This is very awkward.

Extremely.

**We should go.**

_Thank the gods!_

You're welcome.

Bye.

"Don't throw your shoes Aphrodite! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. You know, I'm not actually sure who yelled that, I think it was Athena, but I give up guessing.<strong>

**Poseidon: How did you get a hold of these notes anyway?**

**Me: Oh, Sofia gave them to me. (Sofia will be making an appearance in the epilogue, along with some other OCs.)**

**Aphrodite: Who's Sofia.**

**Me: Just wait and see, I have many more notes to type up.**

**See you when I bring in the next chappie, in five mins.**


	6. Interrupted

**I hope you enjoy this very interesting chapter, and the title will be explained when you reach the end, as I want to finish this quickly I will not be bringing any characters in. I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods I am merely just writing for the fun of it and because I am hyped up on Jaffa Cakes.**

* * *

><p><span>I've realised something, I forgot to hold you to your hi-five.<span>

_That's because you ran out of the throne room like a bat out of Hades._

Not true, bats don't mind the dark as their blind, they navigate through sound alone. And I went to find Hephaestus.

_At least you admitted to the second part. And I'm proud of you, where did you learn that about bats?_

A thousend years ago I was trapped in a cave with nothing but bats, it was dark, creepy, and I still get shivers up my spine. But the bats helped me find my way out of the cave.

_Impressive._

It's actually rather creepy.

_I concur._

Agree, right?

_You're not actually that bad. I suppose my judgement of you was rash and harsh. I apologise._

Thank you Athena. Really, but honestly, when I knew what people thought of me, I considered it best to keep up the act, no one gets close, I don't get hurt. Bringing out your best skills in battle keeps your enemies surprised, no?

_A brillent tactic, especially if there could be a spy in the midst._

Keep people guessing.

_You are a wonderful person, why don't your children see that side of you?_

If they knew about my facade, they'd... I don't know what they'd do, I'm myself, and they're all indeviduals too. Piper's a tomboy, Drew plays piano, Allison plays the viola, I just wish they'd see that I'm proud of their indevidual talents, and that love isn't all about the dating kind, it's about family too.

_I've never thought about it like that, I respect my brothers and sister, I respect my father and my uncles, I hold judgement for Hera, but, I'd never thought of it that way. I suppose I don't know love at all, being the virgin wisdom goddess._

It's a complicated subject, sometimes I don't understand it myself. But would you like me to explain it to you as best as I can?

_Any chance of learning a new thing is fine by me. Be my guest._

Love is... irrational, it creeps into your heart like a shadow, and sticks there like...cement, it scares you, it makes you happy, it can make you sad. Love... love is the best emotion you can have, because there's not just one type, there can be millions, friendly love, family love, true love, the possabilities are endless. And the person you feel them for... they can become your whole world, they can make or break your days, you don't fall in love with the person you can live with, you fall in love with the person you can't live without. Do you understand what I'm trying to say.

_I think I kind of do, that was a beautiful speech Aphrodite._

**Why have you both got tears in your eyes!**

Sweet mother of Zeus, Poseidon, you scared the Hades out of me.

_You named the big three and brought their mother into it in one setence, clever._

**So what are you girls talking about?**

Need I remind you Poseidon, that I am older than you.

**You wear the form of a twenty-one year old girl. While I pose as a twenty five year old man.**

_Emphasis on the __old__._

Are you insulting my age now?

**Yes. Yes she is.**

_Phineas and Ferb?_

Weirdest god ever!

**You both understand it, and reconise the quote, doesn't that make you weird gods as well.**

I ought to slap you for that, I am a _goddess_, frog cells.

_Good one, I have to use that some time._

Thanks.

**Technicalities.**

_Big word._

**I can use my brain.**

She never said you couldn't, but as you fail to possess a brain, it makes it rather difficult to use it.

_Nice one._

**You're both ganging up on me.**

_Glad you noticed._

What are you three talking about?

Who's this?

Artemis.

Hello Artemis.

_Hi Artemis._

**S'up Artemis.**

Hello Athena, Aphrodite. Hi Uncle.

**How long is this meeting going to last?**

_Until father dismisses us._

"Meeting adjurned, you're all dismissed."

"SERIOUSLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I brought Artemis in again, when I promised I would also bring in Hephaestus more, maybe the next chapter will have him in, I do not know yet as I have not started, as stated in the previous chapter, I will see the readers for this story next Wednesday and anyone who reads Random OneShots on Saterday, Adios.<strong>


	7. A Battle Better Left Alone

**Hi, see I am keeping to my promise of updating weekly, oh and I have a guest tonight, my guest is... (insert awesomely epic drum roll here...) Hera! (Hera enters and waits for applause... applause not happening.)**

**Hera: Foolish mortals, why do all the good people get applause.**

**Me: Sit down Hera, and the good guys get the applause because they tend to look good in tights. Ain't that right audience?**

**Hera: You do not tell me what to do mortal.**

**Me: Hera, unless you haven't noticed... I can control if you live right now, I wouldn't mess with me.**

**Hera: Okay, I'll be "good".**

**Me: Well it's okay to mess up sometimes, but I dislike being called naughty, I prefer the term _Wicked_, cause it just sounds awesome. On with the story and I'd just like to say I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods, but I will be asking Hera a question at the end of this chapter, stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fancy going for coffee sometime?<strong>

_Are you talking to me?_

**Of course.**

_Just checking. Okay, thursday good for you?_

**Great.**

It's a date!

**Aphrodite...**

_Aphrodite, this is not a date, this is two people who dislike each other going out for coffee._

Athena. There is a spider by your throne.

_Kill it. Kill it. KILL IT!_

**I can't, you're sitting on my lap.**

_SOMEONE KILL IT._

**ATHENA! I don't even SEE a spider.**

_What?_

**Check for yourself.**

_APHRODITE!_

Aphrodite is anavailable at this moment, please leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_APHRODITE, why in HADES did you feel the need to tell me there was a spider by my throne when there was not!_

Because you wouldn't sit on Poseidon's lap if I asked you to.

**She has a point you know. You're still sitting on my lap.**

_Oh. Sorry about that._

**It's alright Athena. You just proved my theory.**

_You have a theory?_

**Yes.**

_Okay. You've piqued my interest. Tell me this theory._

**My theory is that you love me.**

Poseidon?

**Yes Aphrodite?**

I'd just like to ask... can I have your waterproof music player when Athena kills you?

**Aphrodite. We're IMMORTAL, we cannot die.**

Well, I think Athena is about to prove you wrong.

_I've counted to ten and I'm... calmer. But Poseidon, do not assume I feel such emotions ever again, because I assure you, you will be spending quality time with your father in Tartarus for many a millennia, until I see fit to release you from your little prison, then I shall castrate you and send those bits into Tartarus so you cannot reuse them before slashing several large holes into your body and then roasting said body over an open flame to give to my Owls as dinner, but if you apologise, I might just keep a lock of your hair, just as a souvenir to show anyone who wants to cross me like you._

**Duely noted. Thank you for being so merciful as to warn me.**

_Props accepted._

It seems you've thought about this a lot Athena.

_Only in my spare time._

What are you three talking about?

Hephaestus?

ARES!

Oh. Never mind.

What would you even do with that old cripple, any way?

_Don't answer that Aphrodite! We really don't need to know!_

**And quit pouting, start passing notes to him yourself.**

You know, I might just do that. And for your information Ares, we get up to lots of things, I'm happy I dumped your worthless junk for someone who treats me like a princess.

_Just ignore him Aphrodite, go write a love letter to Hephaestus or something._

Love letters, I'm good at writing them!

**Huh, she's back to the way she was before she started reading the dictionary.**

_Oh my us!_

Have you been hanging around Apollo?

_You. Ares, she seems to retain childish innocence around you!_

**Athena. We need more details... I'm confused!**

_Of course you are. For the simple minded fools, Aphrodite is putting on a disguise!_

**How can you pretend to be smart? Trust me, it's harder than it makes her look if she is doing it.**

_Not going to ask. No! Aphrodite isn't playing smart, she's been playing __dumb__!_

**So what your saying is that Aphrodite has been fooling us all for years acting like a shallow, self centered witch with a 'B' when in fact she actually possesses a decent brain?**

_Exactly, you know I'm beginning to think you might possess one as well._

**I suppose it was my brain that attracted you to me.**

_And you've ruined what little respect you'd gained of me with that little remark._

**I never knew you could give me respect.**

_It was a eighth of a milligram. Wait a minute... did you make a remark about me being ATTRACTED to YOU?_

**Athena... calm down. You don't want to make any rash desicions, it isn't wise to be clouded by anger.**

You're not in a position to be giving advice about wiseness.

**A little help Ares?**

Nah, this could get bloody, I'm sitting back and watching.

**Aphrodite? Are you eating POPCORN, Ares?**

Fighting is better than watching The Lion King.

**Not commenting, but please, HELP!**

"Athena! Okay, getting out, clear the throne room, Athena is going to kill Poseidon!"

"It happens almost everyday dear, it's nothing new."

"She needs to eat more cereal!"

"Thank you Demeter, but I think Poseidon needs it more than me."

"No! Not the crazy cereal lady!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, what did you think of Athena's plan on how to harm Poseidon, it actually came to me with almost no effort, which disturbs me because I am ever so slightly suicidal... moving on, this chapter was dedicated to Egyptiandude990 who wanted me to bring Ares in the notes. Thanks for that by the way, I needed a guest when writing this chapter. Oh and by the way, anyone who can guess who says who in the RIGHT order will get a shout out in the next chapter, here's my question to Hera now.<strong>

**Me: Hera, Zeus is your brother, I'm not mistaken, yet you married him and had three children with him, Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus, now, bare in mind that Zeus has several other children, including Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Persephone, Thalia, Jason, Perseus, Hercules, so on and so forth, and MOST of them turned out to be good looking, are you sure Hephaestus's misfortunate looks aren't because of you and that you threw him off Olympus out of shame for your looks?**

**Hera: I ought to blast you for the insinuation that I am ugly.**

**Me: Thank you for replying, that has been bugging me for WEEKS on end. Now here's a preview of my next story to come: Bring Back Her Memories, all human about the Greek gods, p.s. I will still work on ROS and this story, but this might be posted on Fridays, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hestia's Point of View:<p>

Hi, my name is Hestia Thorps, I am the eldest sister of Poseidon Thorps, Demeter Thorps and Hephaestus Thorps, I am also the sister in law of Athena Callister-Thorps and Aphrodite Helios-Thorps, yes, my family is very interested in Greek Mythology, I think it started when my Grandmother named her children Cronos, Rhea, Phoebe, Coeus and Oceanus, our mother, Rhea followed the trend and named me Hestia, and followed suit except instead of Hades, she named my youngest brother Hephaestus, and no, not because of his looks, actually she had two friends who stuck with her beyond high school, named Lillian and Mary, they had all loved learning Greek Mythology and together the three of them had fourteen children, me, Poseidon, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, and Persephone.

* * *

><p><strong>I have deliberately not placed Ares or Hermes in this story for reasons I will explain on friday when I properly post this chap. Also, on a completely random note: I have 10 reviews for this story and 9 reviews for ROS, I feel so special guys, really, you all warm my heart, oh and check out my new profile pic, I love it!<strong>

**Keep calm**

**and**

**READ PERCY**

**JACKSON!**


	8. Learning Something About Poseidon

Here we go, another chapter of Passing Notes, and this A.N will be short because I'm feeling depressed today. I'll just do the disclaimer and you can get to the story.

I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods, nor do I own Hermes' video recorder.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored.<strong>

_Technically, you're boring._

**You haven't fell asleep talking to me yet, and you might want to look in a mirror.**

_The reason I haven't fallen asleep talking to you is because I'm imagining the periodic table._

**What's a periodic table?**

_I'm surprised you have the mental capability to even copy the word down correctly, the periodic table is a table of elements with different substances and their danger levels._

**I'm not even going to pretend I know what any of that meant.**

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

Hey guys!

**Somebody's Mrs Chipper this morning.**

_Leave her alone fish-for-brains. It's nice to have another early bird._

**You're insufferable.**

_Well done, that was a big word, I hope your brain doesn't hurt too much from the strain._

**Touche.**

_So Aphrodite, what has gotten you in such a good mood during a council session?_

Well... I have a date tonight!

**I thought you worked things out with Hephaestus.**

_Who did you think the date was with Dumbo, note the pink tinge on her cheeks, sure sign that her date is Hephaestus._

**You're BLUSHING, Aphrodite.**

Aw, shuddup.

_So, is there a particular direction we want this conversation to take._

Yeah, a left then a right and we might end up at McDonalds.

Let me guess... Hermes?

What gave it away?

_The directions to McDonalds._

I have a question.

**Athena, you're up.**

Okay, this was for Poseidon, but Athena. Do you think Poseidon has a thing for smart beautiful women, considering Medusa was smart, and pretty until you got to her, Amphitrite used to be pretty, I guess and kinda smart and then Percy's mother.

_I guess that could be percieved as such, but you'd have to ask Poseidon for that._

Great, now I have a question for you. Bearing in mind that Poseidon might like beautiful, smart women, do you think you're next on his list?

**Wait! WHAT!**

Hey Athena. He has been flirting with you a lot during these notes.

_You think Poseidon's in love... with me._

No duh Athena.

**I DON'T LOVE ATHENA**

Ohh, you used capitals!

_He's angry._

Yeesh, someone's in denile, notice how Athena didn't complain.

_You paid me a complement and you're accusing him, not me._

Okay then. Athena, do you like Poseidon?

_No._

**She loves me.**

_Poseidon, give up your silly notion and GROW A BRAIN!_

Now look what you've done, she's using capitals.

So. You're in denile Athena?

_I never said that._

**Prove it, kiss me and then look me in the eyes and say that you don't like me in that way.**

_You're on._

Well this is is interesting.

Yes it is.

How long have they been making out for now?

Three minutes.

And you're recording this aren't you.

Was it the camera that gave it away?

Yes.

You know, Zeus is going to end up in an early grave if they keep this up.

One problem, we're immortal.

True, true. I suppose I have been bested by the amazing Aphrodite.

You make me sound like a magician.

Love is a special kind of magic.

If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than watch Zeus turn violent shades of purple.

By better things you mean prepare for your date?

Glad you catch on quick. Bye Hermes.

"Athena! You've proved a point, come on, I'll buy you some Ambrosia-on-a-stick."

* * *

><p>Aw, nobody even tried to guess who spoke and in what order on the last chapter, so I'll tell you:<p>

Zeus

Hera

Demeter

Athena

Poseidon

In that order, I hope you liked this chapter and the fact I got a kiss between Poseidon and Athena. Keep calm and carpe diam. If you know what that means, guess it in a review and the first person to get it right will get a shout out in the next chapter and a virtual cookie.


	9. We Join In

**Okay, I'm BACKKKK, sorry for waiting so long to update, really guys, so to make up for it, I have brought(dragged) in three very special characters, now for the thingy I posted last time, thank you to renagal42 who was the FIRST to guess right that it means 'Seize the day' in latin, so, virtual cookie for you (::), now, I would like to thank everyone who submitted answers, especially the right ones, GreekGodsRule, O.O, very detailed answer. Now I have to give this shout out to topyeah19, I loved your review about asking what would they do next, but I have to say, I ended up sending my mind to the gutter with that one, yikes. Peace Love Owls, I would just like to thank you for noticing that it was meantioned in Phineas and Ferb, you are EPIC for that.**

**Anywho, please note the first line may be really weird, but when I wrote this it was killing me to not know, I had to post it. And I still never got the answer. While I am at it, I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods, and yes I have changed my name, I like this one better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can a duck have ADHD?<strong>

And you're asking this because?

**Our guests, our children, they have ADHD and I suddenly wondered, can ducks have ADHD?**

Ask Athena.

_It can't be proven, meaning nobody will ever be sure._

Shame, I would love to turn Ares into a duck.

**If you do, can we keep him like that?**

_If you behave._

**Yes ma'am.**

You just saluted Athena in the middle of a council meeting, in front of our children, the other gods and Zeus, good luck.

Excuse me, but who are you three?

**Poseidon.**

_Athena._

Aphrodite. Who are you?

Percy, son of Poseidon.

_Annabeth, daughter of Athena._

_**Thalia! Daughter of Zeus, liutentant of Artemis!**_

**Enthusiastic.**

Huh, so I'm not the only one who reads the dictionary.

**It's very interesting, why didn't anyone tell me.**

_Well, I did!_

**Thank you my sweet.**

O.O

_O.O_

_**O.O!**_

Aww, you guys are too cute.

You knew lady Aphrodite!

**You could have given me five more minutes.**

_I concur._

Did you want to spend time with your father? Did you want to be grounded for a millienia?

**Nope.**

_I suppose not._

What was your punishment for making out in the middle of a session?

O.O

_O.O_

_To not act on my urges around father._

**To keep my hands to myself.**

He was very lienent then.

Can someone please explain what's going on?

_**Simple Kelp head, your father and Annabeth's mother are dating.**_

A point for the huntress.

So, dad and lady Athena... made out?

**Good times.**

_Very._

_Times, as in... the plural?_

You all catch on quick.

_**Kelp head just fainted.**_

_Will that make me and Percy step-siblings?_

Dear, did you MEET Charles and Silena?

_**Man, wait, did you just imply that you and Lord Hephaestus are dating?**_

**Eight weeks and still going strong.**

_It's actually rather cute. Besides, do you REALLY think Ares would encourage Aphrodite to read the dictionary?_

His head is full of piffle.

**War is piffle. And the meeting is over, Zeus is currently looking at Poseidon and Athena like their insane for not running out of the throne room already.**

Hi Hephaestus, speaking of running out.

**Well, time is getting on, I better... go.**

Bye!

**Hephaestus and Aphrodite have left the building.**

_Thank the gods!_

**You're welcome.**

_**So...**_

_I feel awkward._

Where did the council and lady Aphrodite go?

_**Lord Hephaestus and Lady Aphrodite have gone off to get... busy.**_

THEIR DATING! What happened between her and Lord Ares?

**Erm yeah, that was my fault, I was concerned that she was taking lessons from Hephaestus for her vocabulary.**

_Big word._

**Thank you, your mother taught me.**

_He's getting better._

_**And Kelp head's fainted again. Has anyone got a permenant marker, I want to draw a mustache on him.**_

_You shouldn't do that, it isn't wise._

**Besides, he'll drown you with the pacific ocean when he awakes.**

_Hey Poseidon, we should be going, we have the thing._

**Oh yeah. That thing.**

_**Use protection.**_

_Thalia! I don't want to even think about that._

_We're not doing anything inappropriate._

**I'm taking Athena on a three-day cruise.**

_**How cute. gag.**_

_Okay... have fun._

**We will.**

_Stop waggling your eyebrows, we are not taking suggestions._

Is Lady Athena laughing?

**Yes. Goodbye, see you all in three days.**

_Farewell._

_**Bon voyage.**_

_Merci beaucoup, nous le ferons._

_**I have no idea what you just said.**_

Ask one of the Aphrodite campers later, where are they going?

_Their going on a three day cruise, didn't say where._

Just as long as there is no 'fun' going on in their cabin.

"Ew Kelp head, just ew."

"Come on, I bet everyone else is waiting for us."

"Along with Lady Aphrodite, Lord Hephaestus, dad and Lady Athena."

* * *

><p><strong>See, my mind was planted in the gutter, so sad. I miss my mind. So, there was another chapter, I hope you liked, and if you want shout outs, please send me a review that will get you noticed, get creative, be random, send in suggestions of things you want them to discuss, please go wild. Also, do you like the new characters I have dragged in? I'd like to add before signing off, it was my younger sister's birthday today, she has turned 15, and me being 16 it's like O.O, for me anyway.<strong>

**PLEASE READ THIS: I am currently in the midst of writing a book, a real book, and a side book, the real book is part of a series of books centered on spies and magicians, the side book is a Percy Jackson book in which one day I will post it on here and also use different names to post on Fictionpress, here are the characters for the side series.**

**Natalie(Thalia) - Cutter**

**Ryan(Jason) - Bullied**

**Robyn(Reyna) - Anorexic/bulimic**

**Richard(Nico) - Alcholic**

**Megan(Annabeth) - Teenage pregnancy**

**Jake(Percy) - Drug user**

**These six have all got major social problems, this idea came to me in one of my classes today, so it might be a bit bad, but it was all I could think of today, let me know if you think I should go for it. Bye.**


	10. So Long, Farewell

**Okay, I know I promised an update sooner, but writers block sucks. And I have some news, I'm finished with this story. I'm sorry, but I've done all I can do for this, I have really enjoyed everyone's reviews, but I have gotten my last bit out of this, so I dragged my brain to come up with the best I could, it would be better with a proper plot bunny whispering things in my ear.**

**Also, I would like to tell you that yesterday, 9/5/12, I was diagnosed with Autistic Spectrum Disorder, you can google it, I'm just putting that out there for your awareness, I want to raise awareness of different types of autism.**

**Also, I shall also be finishing up with Random One Shots, to those who read it, but I'm adopting a story from I'mDifferent - GetOverIt, called I Host a Talk show, there will be Pothena in that as well, so when it comes up, please check it out. I'm sorry that I'm finishing this, but my college ends in a few weeks, I have assignments to give in and juggling three stories and letting my new diagnosis hit me is a bit too much right now. Seriously, my diagnosis hit me like a slap in the face during Youth Club tonight, nearly 36 hours after finding out.**

**Please enjoy my last chapter. So sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>I can't believe Zeus is doing this to us.<span>

**I can.**

But... it's unfair!

_Aphrodite, it's only stopping the notes during meetings, we'll still see each other everyday._

I know! But the notes were my only source of entertainment during these boring meetings.

**Understandable.**

I think Zeus is being a killjoy because you two got together.

_Probably._

**No doubt about it.**

I don't like that this is going to be our last note. We've been getting along better than if Hera helped.

_We know, Aphrodite, we know._

**We should go out in a big blaze.**

No fire!

_He means bang, go out in style._

I like this idea. What do we do?

_Thinking._

**You look cute when you're lost in thought.**

_Okay. We can ask each other any three questions, and we have to answer them._

This sounds fun. Ask me first!

**Ladies first.**

_Okay. Aphrodite, which is your favourite word in the dictionary?_

Kismet.

_I bet that didn't require thinking._

It didn't. Poseidon?

**Do you like the sea?**

It's very watery?

**Thank you.**

_Okay, last question for Aphrodite. If you could send Hera into a book series, which one?_

Animorphs.

_Okay, me too._

**Me next, me next!**

Okay, Poseidon, your turn. If you could turn into any animal, what would it be?

**Dolphin.**

_Predictable. What's your favourite book?_

**The Titanic.**

Me too, it was such an inspiring love story.

**I just liked all the mentions of the big ship.**

_Typical._

Okay, last question. Do you think Thalico is a good couple name?

**It's got spunk.**

Athena's questions!

**Do you like the sea?**

_I like you, and the sea._

Boring. Do you think Thalico is a good couple name.

_Sure._

**And the last question: Will you marry me?**

Oh my gods.

_Oh gods... yes._

"I call dibbs on maid of honour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it, I've dragged up every inch of creativity I could muster on this topic, I have other plot bunnies jumping around my head for attention. Well, 10 chapters, and over 30 reviews, that is a huge accomplishment for me, but I'm hoping to have my adopted story out soon, possibly next week, I'm hoping, and maybe I'll write a sequal to this one day, the plot bunny for the sequal is nibbling on a carrot and occasionally yelling at me, so, it is with great sadness that I bid you adieu, so long, farewell, aloha, sayonara, hasta la vista. Goodbye, but not forever, this mad woman has too many plot bunnies and not enough sleep.<strong>

**Edit: I don't own anything, understood?**


End file.
